Little Hawk
by Ryukku-chan
Summary: My first FFX fic...! It's about my character Habuku and how they met her. Hope everyone likes! ^-^


"Little Hawk"  
By Ryukku-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, any of the characters, blah blah blah, but I do own Habuku/Kotaka. She's MINE! HA HA HA! You can't have her, nah nah nah nah.  
  
Before I start this fan fiction… I just wanna tell everyone it starts when the party discovers the Al Bhed Home is under attack by the Guados… Oh yes, and I know none of this dialogue is really in the game, but I can't remember and it is my fic, so I can make anything I want happen. =P Anyway, on to the story!  
  
  
Rikku gasped and stared in horror. Hundreds of Guados surrounded the Al Bhed Home; hundreds were already inside.  
"Vydran… Vydran!" Rikku yelled. She ran towards to Home.   
"Come on!" Tidus said. "Yuna's in there!"  
There was an explosion that shook the earth surrounding them. Screams echoed throughout the living quarters that once stood peaceful. An automatic evacuation alarm went on and the mechanical voice rang out:  
"Ajyliyda! Ajyliyda! Ajyliyda!"   
Rikku knelt down beside an old friend who lay crippled. His breathing was low and raspy. She gasped and started frantically searching her belt for wear her Al Bhed potions had once been.   
"Where are they…? W-we did find some out in the desert… didn't we?" The blond Al Bhed looked hopefully from each of the guardians. "We did… right?" She took a quick glance at the ground and then to her Al Bhed friend lay. She studied his face, which was now calm and peaceful. His breathing had stopped.  
Rikku looked back down at the ground again and sighed, "He's dead…"   
"Come no, we must move on now, "Auron said to the party.  
All that was heard was the wailing of the siren and the mechanical voice.  
"We have to find Yuna!" Auron commanded. No one disobeyed Sir Auron. But Rikku spoke up anyway.  
"But what about the others…?" She said gesturing to all the Al Bhed who lay wounded.  
"We haven't any potions, remember? If we wait long enough, Yuna might be gone… We must go now." Lulu said.   
No one spoke back.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in a living quarter, a girl around the age of thirteen was trapped. Most of the room was engulfed in flames and the floor had a constant rumbling due to the fiends that were released. Adjacent to the girl stood a Guado, who obviously had her trapped.   
"Kotaka," he spat as if it he were talking about the Al Bhed in general. "You won't escape this time."  
The girl he had called Kotaka looked as if she bowed her head in defeat. But soon she lifted it back up and stared straight into the Guado's eyes. She felt pure hatred towards this Guado. The Guado race, in particular.   
"I did nothing to your tribe… so, leave mine alone!" She yelled at him.  
"Bah! Curse you, Kotaka,"  
A string of fire shot out from the Guado's palm.  
"Fireaga!" He called out.  
The fire struck a metal beam above Kotaka's head. Where it had been securely fastened to the wall was now a mess of melted metal. Slowly it started tilting downward, towards the little Al Bhed who now was staring wide-eyed at it.  
"Now, now… Let's see," the Guado began. "Shall I kill you as I did your parents," He scratched softly at his chin with his long Guado claws. "Or should I let the creation of the Al Bhed finish you off instead?" He glanced up at the metal beam that was still sinking slowly downward.   
This was it. Kotaka knew it was the end. The only option was death. Why try to escape, that would only bring death quicker… She was unscathed; she had left all her weapons in her room. How stupid she had been…  
WHAM.  
The door had burst open and boy burst in.  
"Yuna!" He called. "Yuna?"  
Kotaka heard someone behind him.  
"That's the wrong room, Tidus!"  
She knew that voice… it was-  
"Rikku, there's someone in here!" Tidus yelled.  
The Guado turned around. No, no one was spoiling his plans. Not this time. He placed his hands in front of his and murmured a water spell; a ball of water shot from his hands and smacked Tidus right in the stomach sending him into a wall.   
"Tidus? Ah! Tidus," Rikku bent down next to him. "Hang on, Tidus, the party's coming!"   
The Guado was furious. Not more people! He knew he couldn't fend them all off in time for the metal beam to collapse. He cast a spell, which nullified fire and hid behind a flame. Maybe they wouldn't see him or Kotaka, probably thinking they'd escaped… Soon, the party had arrived in the living quarter room. The spread out wherever they could, on areas which were not set aflame.   
"We're here! Where are the oth- " Wakka was cut off my the crash of the metal beam.  
Kotaka screamed and closed her eyes. She felt the heat burning up around her; the roar of the first seemed so loud now, it felt as if her ears would burst. She waited for the beam to fall upon her; her life would culminate any second now…  
But the beam never fell. Or at least, that's what she thought. She took a deep breath and looked up. Kotaka's eyes widened.   
"What…?"  
She found herself in a man's arms. She stared at his face, but he didn't seem to notice. He was yelling to the others… but she couldn't hear… suddenly she seemed so far away from the man with the scar that held her.  
  
Suddenly, everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Kotaka awoke several times only to find herself drifting off to an unconscious state again. She caught glimpses of the Summoner's Sanctum and aeon's, but didn't make much of it. But the whole time she felt herself in the scarred man's arms. Why… had he risked his life for her? He wasn't an Al Bhed… was he? She hadn't the time to ponder her questions; once again she drifted off into a state of unconsciousness.   
  
* * *  
  
Descending front her state of unconsciousness, Kotaka heard distant voices but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She tried shaking herself out of the state but quickly failed. Just when she had decided to give up, something cold hit her face. Kotaka short straight up and gasped for air but started coughing instead.  
"Thanks, Lulu," Tidus said.   
Lulu had just cast a very low water spell onto Kotaka to wake her up. Obviously, it had worked.   
The party watched as Kotaka slowly recovered from her coughing fit. Rikku spoke up first.  
"Habuku…?" Rikku said softly.  
Auron, who was kneeling down next to her asked, "Hadn't the Guado called her 'Kotaka'?"  
Kotaka, now Habuku, spoke suddenly. "It's a nickname I despise… Its got a long history to it… don't ever use it." She took a breath, then said, "I am deeply grateful you had saved my life." She stood up and bowed to Wakka, who had a puzzled look on his face.  
"Nuuuu, wasn' me. Was Sir Auron," Wakka said gesturing to Auron.  
Habuku flushed a bright pink.   
"I-I'm sorry." She said, and bowed to Auron. How could she forget about the scar!  
The man with the scar said nothing.  
"I'm really grateful," She tried once more.  
Yet again, he said nothing.  
She sighed. He could see right through her; right through this act she was putting on.  
"Thank you!" She cried and fell into his arms, hugging him. "Dryhg oui…"  
  
* * *  
  
The party was on the Al Bhed Airship where Habuku was with her uncle, Cid, and two cousins, Rikku and Aniki. She couldn't be happier… except one thing would always be in the back of her mind: the day her parents were killed by Guados. Yes, she had Sir Auron to protect her and act as if he were her parent… but he could never fulfil her real parents, right?  
Now, the party was headed towards Bevelle, where Yuna was to be wedded to Maester Seymour Guado, leader of the Guado tribe.  
Habuku had agreed to be Yuna's guardian, for Yuna was her cousin and she wanted revenge for her parents' death. And Seymour seemed like a perfect place to start. Who knew what lay ahead of them, maybe they'd make new friends or defeat old foes. But they all knew one thing: they would get Yuna back.   
And as the Airship flew off into the distance with the gentle humming of the Fayth's song, Habuku felt like she was with her real family and nothing was going to change that. 


End file.
